Fallen dreams
by ShadowedDreams
Summary: based on roleplay happenings : Alexis was basnished from heaven and ended up on earth when she came to an inn and met many people and made many enemies,fell in love and lost everything importaunt to her
1. Default Chapter

Prologue   
  
As you all know in the begining there was created the world and everything on this earth. Well this is a story of what life was like before "earth" as you all know it even existed. It was very different then what was described in the holy books it was very different indeed. It all started with one being...who had as much power as god...his name Adam Kadamon who ruled over this kingdom which we call "Atziluth".  
  
One morning while looking out towards the desolate land that would one day become known as earth or to us Assiah he had come to the conclusion that he wanted something more then ruling Atziluth he wanted children . so of course when the time was right he did in fact create two children to help him rule. They were named Rosiel and Alexiel.   
  
  
  
Fallen grace   
  
16 years had passed and the two twins which Adam had created to help him rule have grown into teenagers... both very skillful in magic and sword fighting. Little did Adam know his daughter the so called "rose of heaven" would soon fall from grace starting that very morning.  
  
ALEXIEL! Adam called for her...wishing to speak with her alas she couldn't be found " why does he always yell for me...." she said to herself in a soft hushed voice before standing and heading off to the temples that were by now aged and crumbled. She stepped lightly over a small stream which lead from these old ruins to a lake where the water was so clear you could see all the way to the bottom and who was waiting for her there but a young Arch angel by the name of Lucfiel. He was the older brother to Michael and yes the future ruler of Gehenna known to Humans as Hell, he was very handsome...stood about seven feet tall and had three gorgeous black wings with long hair that fell to his shoulders, his skin a pale white.  
  
Once she had crossed the river that lead to the garden she stopped dead in her tracks and crossed her arms over her chest "and what are "you" doing here " she asked him .a small smirk had formed on his face as he stood leaning against a tree his eyes closed "what? Cant I come here too? I have just as much right to be here as you do my dear". With that remark she narrowed her eyes and walked over to the tree. Her hips shaking as she walked causing the sword on her side to move with her movements. "You just always happen to show up at the wrong time Lucfiel."   
  
He must have felt insulted because after that he opened his eyes and glared at her before disappearing into a black mist. She gave a small sigh and slumped to the ground for a few moments before hearing screams and laughter coming from the old ruins which lead to Gehenna.  
  
She then jumped up and raced to the ruins, once there she was horrified at what she had seen. Thousands upon thousands of slaughtered Jaki which are demons that live off of human flesh. It wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that there was a peace treaty at the time between heaven and hell so she looked around and there she saw a group of Angels tormenting a small Jaki with large green eyes and silver white hair this in raged her. She then decided then and there to take this matter into her own hands she crept over to the group of angels and silently drew her sword and killed them . "is this really what they do?" she thought to herself as she picked up the small girls lifeless body...but she wasn't dead by any means she was just passed out. Taking her to the stream she laid her down and attempted to revive her..once awake the young demon seemed scared "d...don't hurt me!" she cried but she could see she wasn't going to hurt her at all so she calmed down a bit and just kept her eyes on the young yet beautiful angel.   
  
The small demon looked up at her with a dreamy look in her eyes "what's your name angel?"   
  
Alexiel just simply smiled the best she could and in a soft voice answered "my names Alexiel ....but you can call me Alexis" the demon then jumped up and grinned a toothy grin "im kurai!" she said and the two just sat and talked for what seemed like hours and kurai had fallen asleep.  
  
Alexiel looked over her shoulder and saw a very tall yet femme looking figure walking toward them she just kinda sat up watching the figure for a few moments till some light had hit the tall shadowy figure ...it looked like a women but had a somewhat scratchy voice "hello there honey" the tall mannish women said with a smile. She couldn't help but laugh a little so she lifted her hand and kinda waved "um hey there" she said her as she watched the women closer ...she walked over to kurai and knelt down "wow....im surprised someone saved my cousin" she then looked up at alexiel and smiled "did you save her?" she said nothing but nodded.  
  
"Well im grateful"the women said "by the way my names Arakune and you are?"alexiel looked up at the sound of the name "Arakune"she thought "sounds like a demons name...." "Um my names alexiel "she finally managed to say as she then stood up stretching her three white wings "well I must be on my way" and with that she walked off leaving the two demons in the garden alone.   
  
Giving a sigh she started her long walk back to her home in the upper region of Atziluth...by now it was dark and the only light was those of holy candles and stars burning brightly ..."man why did these things have to be so tall" she said looking up at the long ivory stairwell which lead to her home, she knew she could do nothing about it and her wings hurt to much to use them so giving a heavy sigh she started to long walk up the stairs. When finally reaching the upper part of her home she walked into a large roman looking room which was her room. She slumped against the wall for a moment and when she opened her eyes she was shocked to find lucifiel in there with her ..jumping back she looked at him "what are you doing in here!?" she continued to eye him up and down "what do you want....It must be something or else you wouldn't be here......" a small grin crossed his lips as he walked to her gently laying one of his arms across her shoulders "my dear Alexis...I wondered if you were ever going to ask me that "he then leaned down near her as if about to kiss her and she pulled away "damn it lucifiel what do you want!?" she yelled at him ..he looked up as if disappointed " be mine.........." he said in a low voice .   
  
Her eyes widened with shock and surprise "im sorry lucifiel I cant be yours.... now go please I need to think about some things" with hearing those words he got up grumbling and left after which she yawned and stretched out on her bed falling asleep with things still heavy on her mind. The next morning she was up even before the sun was she figured shed go down to the river and bathe before going off to practice with her sword when lucifiel showed up watching her while she was completely nude..."my my what a lovely form you have" he said with a smirk looking her over as if she were a prize that was made only for him. She turned around suddenly and looked at him...he was dressed in ful black attire his sword hanging from his belt, his black hair in a pony tail was swaying in the breeze and he just looked at her before jumping down off the rock he was standing on and landing on the ground as agile as a cat...he walked to her and pressed his body against hers as he forced a kiss on her. Her eyes wide with fear , for as powerful as she was she was terrified of him and his power.  
  
She wouldn't let this happen to her so she acted as if she were going to wrap her arms around him but instead of doing that she reached for his sword and grabbed it slowly she then pulled back swiftly bring his sword up and slashing him across his face leaving a red scare across his eye. He fell back in shock his hand over his eye as it bleed ..he looked at her shocked at what she had done before standing to his feet. "You wench" he whispered ..as he glared at her . He then lunged at her but before he was able to get close enough her twin brother Rosiel showed up to stop him. Mumbling lucifiel left to tend to his wound.  
  
Rosiel then laid a hand on her shoulder "come now sister we must head off before he comes back" pulling away she looked off in the distance "im sorry Rosiel......but im afraid I cannot and will not go back to Atziluth..from this moment on...im against god and have sided with the demons " and with that she wrapped her wings around herself and vanished.  
  
Lucifiel too decided to join alexiel in her fight against god and of course they lost causing most of the angels that sided with them to become fallen angels or "hells angels" and Lucfiel became known as lucifer... as for Alexiel she was banished to earth and after many reincarnations she finally started her life over again as her original form. She became a traveler and her travels lead her many places till one day she knew her search for a new home was over when she came to a place known as"The White Flame Inn" 


	2. start of a new life

The start of a new life  
  
The white Flame Inn was to be a place of refuge i guess you could call it for Young Alexiel but she would soon find more then just refuge at this place.  
  
it was a cool autumn morning and she was tired and weary from traveling all around the human realm of assiah when she came to a small Inn on the outskirts of a forest  
  
being as tired as she was she wasnt about to be picky there for she ran as fast as she could to the small inn and knocked on the door lightly a few minutes later a young girl opend the door with a smile on her face "HI! c'mon in!" she said cheerfully and with that she walked inside and looked around the large inn "so tell me what is this place exactally" she said to the girl still looking around with curiosity " ooh this is the White flame inn and by the way im bio" she said as she hopped up on the bar and sat there swinging her legs"nice place"alexiel said as she looked back to the girl a small smile on her own face "nice to meet you bio Im Alexiel" she then added as she looked around for a place to sit. Taking a seat in the back she saw a young boy with light blonde hair and big emerald green eyes he looked lonely so she leaned over in his direction and with a smile on her face "hello there little one" she said and he looked up at her , his eyes wide they almost seemed to sparkle "hi there!" he said.  
  
she laughed a little "so what are you doing here all alone?" she spoke softly to him as she looked in his large green eyes "ooh im not here alone i live here wif muh auntie and mummy" he said still grinning "muh names tuck! wats your name?" he asked her curiously "Alexiel" she said still looking around.  
  
A few moments later she looked at the door and saw a rather tall handsome angel walk in , his hair fell back past his shoulders and his huge wings where folded to his back, "whos that?" she leaned in a little closer to tuck and whisperd not wanting to seem rude "ooh dat be razzy or raziel" the young child spoke softly she then nodded as she looked him up and down then noticing a small baby dragon was walking behind him slowly and cautiously.she laughed a little and got up from the table she was sitting at and walked to the small dragon and picked him up gently and he looked around kinda scared but then looked up at her face and grinned happliy "oh hewwo" he said as he nuzzled against her. she smiled even more and rubbed the back of his head causing him to coo with delight but he took one look at her wings and hid"EEP!" he said as he rolled up in a little ball still in her arms"wings scawy" she then laughed again and folded them to her back as she walked back to her seat ,sitting down she placed him on the table and tuck not knowing what it was poked him with a stick,causing the dragon to uncurl and look at him. tuck looked back and tilted his head to the side "what are you? and what s your name?" he said before pokin the dragon again. "stop that! ima baby dwagon and my names beeper" said the small gold colored dragon now getting very tired of getting poked his scamperd over to alexiel and hopped in her lap and went to sleep.  
  
she met many more people that night, there was Kami,Lucian,Michael,kirby and a few more all of which that were very nice to her and made her feel very welcomed.she had made a desesion to stop traviling and make this place her new home. a few weeks had passed and she had found many friends and even taken up the role as the seregant mother to beeper. one night while sitting by the fire she had beeper asleep in her lap making small "chu" noises when she heard the door open slowly and then close "who could be comming here at this hour?"she thought to herself as she looked up to see a hooded figure enter the inn. he seemed mysterious which automatically atracted him to her. he then removed the hood reveling a handsome face that made her heart race. he was very tall and had eight wings, his hair was blonde and short and he was coverd by a long black robe and carried a Scythe whic was bloodied his blue eyes shimmerd in the dim light that was emitted from the fire. he then looked at her his ice blue eyes seemed to peirce through her soul "those eyes......those peircing eyes....i only know one angel in all of heaven with those eyes......"she thought to herself as she looked up at him ,his eyes then narrowed as he looked at her "alexiel........" he whisperd ,feeling akward she picked up beeper and went to her room for the night. The next morning she woke up the sun shinning brightly in her room and the curtains that were around her window swaying gently by the cool breeze,she looked around seeing her door was opened a little she took it that beeper had already waken up and had gone down stairs.  
  
Sitting up in her bed she stretched for a moment before jumping out of bed , once she was out of bed she changed and walked down stairs looking around the already full Inn. she stood there for a moment then heard a loud cheerful voice call out to her "hiya lexie!" she then turned and looked at the bar and laughed a little seeing it was Bio who had called out to her "hi bio" she said in return. she then walked to a table and sat as she watched closely over tuck and beeper who were playing around the room at the moment before leaning back in her seat placing her haands behind her head and closing her eyes. when she heard the sound of loud boots on the wooden floor she opend one eye and saw Raziel and Loki walking her way "ugh....what could they possibly want" she thought as she pulled herself up in her seat"yes?" she said as she looked at them once they finally stopped in front of her. "My leige...." raziel said as he bowed in front of her , she just blinked rather confussed."get up raziel" she heard the hooded one say as he placed a hand gently on his shoulder."what the....what do you guys want?!" she said rather feircly at the same time very shocked at being called "leige" . Loki then looked to her and grinned a little "Alexiel we need your help i guess you could say"she said nothing but raised a brow "go on..." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest "well you see your sword ,Seven blades, has the power to capture Lucifer within its blade and we...." before another word could be spoken she sat up and interupted him "so you basically want me to go to gehenna and capture him right?" "well yes as a matter of fact we do but after Raziel clears the path of demons first" he said ,sighing she closed her eyes and got up as raziel ran off to see larona and loki walked off to do his rounds. "hmm they want lucifer that much"she thought to herself as she walked out and slashed the air creating a portal to gehenna.  
  
  
  
ok i know some of this is like waaaay off track to what really happend but hey this happend a yr ago so yea ^^" and btw i dedicate this story to all my friends in roleplay. 


	3. Into the fires of hell and passion

Into the Fires of Passion  
  
she had enterd the portal to gehenna and as soon as she stepped through it she was hit  
  
with a firey blast of hot air"damn this is hott" she thought as she wipped some sweat from her  
  
forehead "now if i were lucifer where would i hide"she said softly to her self as she continued to  
  
walk down a path hearing the screams of the people who had went there and hearing the laughs  
  
of the demons tormenting them as well as the sounds of whips against flesh.she cringed but  
  
continued to walk on untill she came to a clearing where it showed exactally what was going on  
  
"what in gods name...." she said as she looked up her eyes wide at shock she never knew of what  
  
things really happend down there.  
  
she looked to the left seeing humans being shackled and chained and then being lead to  
  
some other level of gehenna by several demons then she looked to right seeing humans being  
  
yanked from there places and thrown into fire pits where the lava seemed to eat at ther flesh yet  
  
they didnt die. Then finally she looked ahead and saw a Huge onx black thrown in the midst of  
  
terror it was beautiful and just beyond it was a large iron gate leading to the upper levels of  
  
gehenna. Making her way slowly toward the gates she stopped short looking upon the figure in  
  
the thrown it was Belial also known as the "mad hatter" wearing a suit she was spralled out over  
  
the thrown her head resting gently in her hand as she held her top hat in the other her eyes were  
  
closed. "surely i can get past her" the angel thought as she made another movement toward the  
  
gate when she accedently triped over a large peice of brimstone almost falling she was able to  
  
catch herself.   
  
This caught the attention of the satan looking up belial saw who it was and narrowed her  
  
eyes "organic angel......... what brings you here" she then stood up dusting herself off to where  
  
she fell "i have buisness here which is non of your concern" she said sharply as belial climbed  
  
off her throne leaving her top hat only in its seat she stood in front of alexiel and looked down at  
  
her "you have some nerve comming here you know this dont you?" she said feircly her eyes  
  
slightly flaring a deep red but then she relaxed and simply laughed evily as she crossed her arms  
  
over her flat chest "no matter you wont live to tell the tale of this place for this is where your  
  
grave shall be" and with that she gave a slight nudge on the bottom of her cane causing a long  
  
blade to come from it and she lunged at Alexiel with full force but she jumped back swiftly and  
  
blocked the blade with seven blades , the two blades clashed against eachother both of the  
  
fighters pushing there weapons toward eachother till finally belail gave up and with a snap of her  
  
fingers the demons where upon alexiel.  
  
She laughed and saunterd back to her throne as she watched the demons attacking the  
  
angel.Alexiel gave out a scream of pain then growled lowly as she lunged up ward with her  
  
sword cutting and slicing into the demons that were on her anyway she possibly could to get  
  
them off of her once she had enough of them off of her she ran as fast as she could to the gate but  
  
was soon hit with more demons ,she couldnt breath, she couldnt think,her mind just went black a  
  
few minutes later she felt like she was floating and she opend her eyes to see that she was  
  
rescued by the two people that she had saved before the rebellion, Kurai and Arakune.   
  
they had taken her to the nineth level of gehenna she was still breathing a bit heavy but  
  
was at least able to think now. so once she had gotten some stregnth back she started to walk  
  
toward a large chamber the floor was now a hot steaming cobble that caused her boots to  
  
"clomp" lightly on them her hand still rested tightly on seven blades and the walls were lit with  
  
dim tourches but as she made her way forward she saw it bagan to get lighter and she could hear  
  
the faint sound of a gothic organ being played. she stopped shortly in front of the chamber where  
  
she saw a man sitting at an organ made of human bones with a large Black throne in the back  
  
which was laied with red jewles and a black skull in the middle.he stood and turned around  
  
slowly his dark eyes narrowed at her he said nothing but kept his eyes on her watching her as she  
  
then enterd the throne room.  
  
She looked him up and down "could this be him?" then she noticed the scar over his left  
  
eye...it was him the one she had wounded so long ago and the one she was hear to capture. "my  
  
dear dear alexiel......."he said as his hand moved slightly to his side he grabed ahold of a blade  
  
that fit perfectly on his hand and then walked to her slowly. she watched him carefully stepping  
  
back "are you still afraid of me?" he asked her his voice low he was now in front of her and he  
  
lifted his hand up and ran it through her long dark brown hair "so beautiful.....just like as all those  
  
years ago...." he then lifted the blade slolwly as he placed his hand behind her back but she knew  
  
the feel of steel so she jumped forward knocking him over and with that she drew seven blades  
  
again and held it to his neck "dont make me kill you......" she said lowly she wasnt joking.   
  
He laughed Mockingly at her "HA! you think you can kill me!? NEVER" he said as he  
  
jumped up and pushed her forward and against the wall pressing himself against her as he had  
  
that day in Eden. he used his legs to push hers apart and his hands to hold hers down she closed  
  
her eyes tightly and barely whisperd "please stop........" she was trembling but knew she wasnt  
  
affecting him now he smirked and lowerd him self a little bit then ramed up on her causing her  
  
knees to buckle , he let go of her and then gently undid the part on his pants allowing himself to  
  
come free he then leaned over and picked her up and laid her against the wall his legs keeping  
  
hers apart once again and he shoved his member into her,she let out a scream as he did that and  
  
she noticed a tear fell down her face.  
  
he kept at it before she finally felt anger and she forced him off of her by bitting his neck hard. he  
  
screamed and grabbed his neck and looked at her and growled "you bitch" he whisperd.   
  
she grabed the sword off the ground and lunged at him causing it to scrap his neck  
  
drawing blood before turning swiftly and lungin at his back but turned the sword to its side so it  
  
caused him to land forward once that was doen she knelt over him and commanded him into  
  
it."finally done......." she said and started back towards the portal.....it took her what seemed like  
  
forever to get there till at last seven hours later she was at the portal stepping through it she  
  
walked slowly to the Inn draging her sword with her. when she reached the door she collapsed  
  
her wounds bleeding her breath very heavy and her body sweaty from the heat , raziel saw her  
  
and ran to her side "damn it lexie! what happend!?" he asked her as he lifted her up on the couch.  
  
"nothing i couldnt handle" she said weakly giving him a small smile , he then started to  
  
bandage her up and heal her wounds "i dont give a shit your staying put and i mean it!" he said,  
  
after tending to her he walked out side to the porch just as Loki was comming in...This had a  
  
been a very weird day and it was about to get even weirder. The angel of death seemed different  
  
that night. he eyes glowed a firey red instead of their usual icey blue and a black mist followed  
  
him but it was more like the mist that was in Gehenna then his usual deathy mist. no doubt about  
  
it Loki was possesed and by luicfer "how the hell could this be" the thought ran through her mind  
  
she knew what was goin on because she could see perfectally out the window.  
  
The two stood there for a minute just talking and then they stopped. Loki then undid a  
  
small tie that was at the collar of his robe causing it to fall to the ground and then he drew a large  
  
firey sword made of fire. Raziel narrowed his eyes at him, then too drew a sword , the sword of  
  
Zaphekiel. A smirk by now had formed on Loki's face as he got into fighting stance Raziel did  
  
the same. Ina flash Loki pushed himself off the ground lunging at raziel with his sword but  
  
raziel pushed himself back blocking the sword with his own barely in time tho."loki! have you  
  
gone mad!?" raziel shouted at him ,loki didnt answear at first he just had this crazed look in his  
  
eyes " hand her over to me raziel......" he then said in a low voice this angerd raziel even more  
  
and he gatherd up even more of his strength and using his sword he pushed him backward and  
  
glared at the angel.  
  
"never.......i'll never give her to you...." he said ,Loki narrowed his eyes and stood up  
  
straight then he lifted one of his hands into the air and closed his eyes as if summoning  
  
something, the sky then started to glow a deep crimson red and clouds parted just as sht sky was  
  
going completely black , then out of no where fiery rocks started to fall from the sky upon them.  
  
"why do you care so much for her do you love her or something?". This hit raziel like a ton of  
  
bricks but he knew it was true.."maybe i do...." he said as he held out his sword,using his wings  
  
he flew at loki and since loki had his attetntion else where, he was hit hard and was knocked out.  
  
breathing heavily raziel dragged loki back inside and laid him on one of the couches.he then  
  
walked over to her and sat down and started to tell her how he did in fact feel about her.  
  
= = = =2 years later= = = = =   
  
Alexiel and Raziel married as did Loki and his Current lover . Alexiel had a daughter from the  
  
time she was raped by lucifer and loki had a son with his first wife  
  
the children were growing up together and there names were Haziel and Jibrille....  
  
There parents knew something was to happen between them but had no idea that they would be  
  
together for the rest of thier lives.... 


End file.
